japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisuke Namikawa
Daisuke Namikawa (浪川 大輔; born April 2, 1976 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *.hack//Roots (2006) - Iyoten *D.Gray-man (2007) - Dodge (ep18) *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya (2013) - Lord El-Melloi II *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Lord El-Melloi II (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist (2010) - Young Hohenheim (ep40) *House of Five Leaves (2010) - Masanosuke Akitsu *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Chūei Tōtaku (ep1) *K (2012) - Yashiro Isana *K: Return of Kings (2015) - Yashiro Isana *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2007) - Shokatsu Kōan (ep36) *Mobile Shinsengumi: Moeyo Ken (2005) - Yukinojō (Nine-Tailed Fox; ep6) *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008) - Michael Trinity *Parasyte -the maxim- (2015) - Miki *Persona 4 the Animation (2011-2012) - Yū Narukami *Persona 4 the Golden Animation (2014) - Yū Narukami *Sengoku Basara II (2010) - Miyamoto Musashi *Tokyo Ghoul (2014) - Kishō Arima (ep9) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2005-2006) - Fay D. Flourite 'Anime Shorts' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2005) - Fay D. Flourite 'Movies' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2016) - Daigo Nishijima *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Daigo Nishijima *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2015) - Daigo Nishijima *Fist of the North Star: The Legend of True Saviour Raoh: Chapter of Love (2006) - Bat *K: Missing Kings (2014) - Yashiro Isana *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Goemon Ishikawa *Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation The Movie: Mew and the Wave Hero (2005) - Lucario 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Secret File (2008) - Naoya Higashida (ep8) *Fist of the North Star: Legend of Toki (2008) - Bat *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2012-2014) - Shō Kanō *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (1989) - Alfred Izuruha *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Riddhe Marcenas *Persona 4 the Golden Animation: Thank You, Mr. Accomplice (2014) - Yū Narukami *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicles (2009) - Fay D. Flourite Video Games 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Iyoten *7th Dragon III: Code:VFD (2015) - Male Voice D *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd (2007) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Ulquiorra Cifer *Bleach Wii: The Drawn Sword's Glittering Rondo (2006) - Ulquiorra Cifer *J-Stars Victory VS (2014) - Hisoka *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Giorno Giovana *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Giorno Giovana *Jump Force (2019) - Hisoka Morow *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Young Eraqus *Persona 4 (2008) - Yū Narukami *Persona 4: Dancing All Night (2015) - Yū Narukami *Persona 4: The Golden (2012) - Yū Narukami *Persona 4: The Ultimate: Ultra Suplex Hold (2013) - Yū Narukami *Persona 4: The Ultimate in Mayonaka Arena (2012) - Yū Narukami *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Yū Narukami *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Yū Narukami *Project X Zone (2012) - Rikiya Busujima *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Boris Schauer *SD Gundam GGENERATION WARS (2009) - Michael Trinity *SD Gundam GGENERATION WORLD (2011) - Riddhe Marcenas *School K: Wonderful School Days (2014) - Yashiro Isana *Slashing Reginleiv (2010) - Frey *Super Smash Brothers X (2008) - Additional Voices *Tales of Graces (2009) - Richard *Tales of Graces f (2010) - Richard *XenobladeX (2015) - Avatar 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Assassin's Creed III (2012) - Connor Kenway *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Julien Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (63) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors